Storm Sense
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Tahu hal yang menarik setiap kali terjadi badai? Kau tahu, kadang hal yang kelihatanya buruk adalah suatu kebaikan lain untuk mu. Saat kemudian matamu benar-benar melihatnya dari sudut yang tepat.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, abal, typo.**

**oOOo**

Tahu hal yang menarik setiap kali terjadi badai? Apalagi saat badai itu datang di hari yang cerah. Kau tahu, kadang hal yang kelihatannya buruk adalah suatu kebaikan lain untuk mu. Mungkin bukan saat ini, tapi nanti. Saat kemudian matamu benar-benar melihatnya dari sudut yang tepat. Saat kau menemukan suatu tempat yang layak hingga akhirnya keindahan itu bisa kau lihat. Keindahan yang tak tampak tapi nyata. Keindahan mutlak yang tak semu.

**Storm Sense**

Cinta adalah sebuah anugerah, tapi bagi Hinata hal itu merupakan pengorbanan. Cinta adalah memberi, bagi gadis itu menyerahkan. Cinta itu bahagia, tapi baginya luka. Ya, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Saat di mana pemuda yang telah bertahun-tahun dicintainya akhirnya bersama sang pujaan hati, bahkan tanpa pernah menyadari perasaan si gadis yang begitu besar padanya.

Cinta menuntutnya untuk berkorban demi kebahagiaan Naruto. Cinta mengharuskannya menyerahkan segala perasaan dan harapannya pada kesia-siaan. Cinta menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam baginya hingga air mata pun telah habis hanya untuk sekedar menangis menahan perihnya. Cinta yang selama ini menyemangatinya hilang, lenyap, menguap.

Sekali lagi Hinata merasa terasing di dunia. Tak ada seorang pun yang bersamanya, mendorongnya untuk maju, menuntunnya tuk melangkah, menopangnya, menyemangatinya, menjaga hati dan pribadinya yang sangat rapuh. Hinata hanyalah Hinata tanpa ada ayah yang menyayanginya karena Hiashi lebih lebih tertarik pada Neji dan Hanabi. Hinata adalah pribadi kosong tanpa kasih sayang saudara sebab Neji dan Hanabi lebih memilih mengacuhkannya. Hinata hanya raga tak berjiwa tanpa ada Naruto yang menyemangatinya. Hinata adalah musim dingin bulan Desember, bumi yang membeku karena matahari telah pergi, menghilang. Hinata bukan apa-apa tanpa kehidupan yang menaunginya. Hinata bukan sesuatu. Hinata tak ada.

Pikiran terakhir membuat dada Heiress Hyuuga ini sesak. Hinata tidak ada, tapi dia nyata. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Apa benar kata Hiashi, Hinata adalah sebuah kesalahan? Kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak ada tapi ada?

Hujan yang jatuh tak dipedulikan Hinata yang terus mematung di atas jembatan yang membelah sengai kecil di Konoha. Matanya terus menatap cerminan pribadinya di dalam air. Dia ingin menangis, tapi air matanya telah habis. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi lidahnya kelu. Dia ingin berlari, tapi kakinya membatu. Dia ingin menghilang dari bumi ini. Paling tidak dengan begitu semuanya bisa bahagia. Hanabi menjadi Heiress, Neji juga tak lagi membencinya, Hiashi tak akan pernah lagi menganggap ada kesalahan, Naruto dan Sakura bisa terus bersama, Kiba dan Shino bisa mendapatkan partner baru dalam tim, Kurenai-sensei juga tak akan terus direpotkan. Dia ingin menghilang, tapi tak bisa.

Jika dia sengaja kabur, atau yang paling buruk, bunuh diri, maka itu akan mencoreng nama Hyuuga. Ayah dan semua orang justru akan semakin membencinya. Dan Hinata yang sudah terlalu banyak dibenci tak mau menerima yang lebih lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara berat mengalihkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Uchiha terakhir berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hinata tak memberi respon lebih, dia hanya diam dan melihat.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan bersandar di pagar jembatan –yang tingginya hanya sepinggang –tepat di sebelah Hinata. Matanya menatap air yang mengalir di bawah jembatan itu. Dia tak berbicara satu kata pun setelahnya. Mereka berdua hanya diam.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke, menatap kembali sungai kecil yang dipenuhi riak-riak air karena tetesan hujan. Matanya sayu, bibir bergetar, tangan memucat. Sesungguhnya Hinata kedinginan.

"Kau tahu, mungkin tak bisa mengerti apa keinginan orang lain itu memang egois, tapi bagi yang tak mengerti apa kemauannya sendiri adalah bodoh," ujar Sasuke dengan tenangnya tanpa menoleh Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, jemarinya yang lentik menggenggam erat pagar jembatan, seolah mencari pegangan. Dia sudah sering mendengar kata-kata pedas yang terlontar untuknya, dan yang satu ini hanya memperparah saja.

"Kau tahu kenapa banyak orang tak suka badai?" Sasuke melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "B-badai hanya akan memberikan kehancuran. Badai akan mendinginkan dunia, menjauhkannya dari matahari. Membekukan dunia dengan deru angingnya yang begitu kencang, dan…" Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa sangat sesak, "…membuat dunia mencekam dengan guntur yang memekakkan telinga, kilat yang menyambar, serta kegelapan yang dibawanya."

Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya mendengar jawaban Hinata, tapi Hinata yang terus menunduk tak akan bisa melihatnya. Sebuah perasaan sedih terselip di hati pemuda itu. Gadis ini begitu rapuh. Persis seperti kertas tissue tipis yang akan segera robek hanya karena setetes air. Dia sama seperti Sasuke dulu. Sendiri, sepi, terasing, dan tiba-tiba saja ada tekad dalam dirinya yang berniat menolong gadis ini agar tak jatuh ke lubang yang sama seperti dirinya dulu, agar tak bertindak bodoh seperti yang ia pernah lakukan, agar tak tersakiti seperti yang ia pernah alami.

"Jika badai membuatmu kedinginan, yang kau butuhkan hanya selimut. Jika badai membuatmu jauh dari matahari, bukankah masih ada lilin? Jika badai membuatmu beku, bertahanlah," Sasuke menghela nafas. Kata-kata itu lebih cocok untuk dirinya sendiri mungkin. Sejak kapan dia jadi banyak omong begini? "Jika kau takut karena badai membuat dunia mencekam, pejamkan matamu erat, tutup telingamu dengan bantal, dan sembunyilah di kamar."

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Hinata saat Sasuke selesai berbicara, "Yah, aku rasa Sasuke-san benar."

Sasuke memang benar. Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Sedikit banyak Sasuke telah membantunya. Dan kalau itu memang bisa dikatakan menghibur, Sasuke melakukannya dengan baik sekali. Karena setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar meneduhkan. Seolah badai yang berkecamuk di hati Hinata mulai melemah dan berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir malam," Sasuke memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata, "Kau harus pulang," lanjutnya.

Hinata menoleh, sedikit bingung dengan Sasuke. Nada suaranya tetap dingin tapi Hinata yang mendengarnya merasa hangat. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Sasuke yang tak juga menerima respon dari Hinata mulai tak sabar. Tangannya langsung terangkat dan menarik pergelangan tangan puteri sulung Hiashi.

Dingin.

Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Tangan Hinata bergetar. Pandangannya meneliti gadis itu. Wajah pucat, bibir bergetar, hidung memerah, pastilah dia akan segera sakit. Tak banyak ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke mengubah posisi tangannya. Jemarinya terselip di antara jemari milik Hinata, menggenggamnya erat.

Hinata cuma bisa bengong. Wajahnya perlahan memanas. Sasuke terasa begitu aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa bertindak sejauh ini. Mungkin kesamaannya dengan Hinata mendorongnya untuk peduli. Mungkin Hinata mengingatkannya akan pribadinya sendiri. Mungkin ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya sehingga tanpa sadar membuatnya merasakan kepedihan Hinata dan ingin menolongnya.

Satu tarikan dari Sasuke membuat Hinata telah berada di sampingnya, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling terkait.

Jika saja Sasuke mau menoleh sedikit, pasti ia akan senang melihat wajah Hinata yang tak lagi pucat, lebih tepatnya lagi menyerupai tomat.

**oOOo**

Pernikahan Naruto yang merupakan pahlawan desa terasa begitu meriah. Semua warga Konoha turut bergembira. Seluruh orang dengan senang hati ikut andil dalam bagian perayaan itu. Kedua mempelai terlihat berseri-seri. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Pahlawan desa dengan kunoichi terbaik. Suatu kombinasi yang menakjubkan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat itu semua. Senyum itu bertahan lama, tapi hatinya teriris-iris. Dia ingin pelepasan, dia ingin lega, tapi nafasnya selalu saja sesak. Dia rela Naruto dengan Sakura. Dia tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kenapa rasa ini begitu sakit dan tak mau hilang?

Selesai pernikahan, satu-persatu orang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Pekarangan kuil yang tadi ramai kini berubah sepi. Angin dingin berhembus, membuat Hinata menggosok kedua lengannya dengan telapak tangan. Hujan perlahan turun, mulai dari gerimis hingga hujan lebat. Rambut, baju, semuanya basah. Hinata menggigil tapi dia tetap tak bergeming.

"Nanti kau sakit."

Hinata berbalik, matanya melebar melihat siapa yang datang.

Sasuke datang dengan sebuah payung berwarna hitam, berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata hingga tubuh bereka berdua dinaungi payung itu.

Hinata yang memang lebih pendek dari Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang berwajah dingin. Hinata tak heran. Tapi kenapa dia di sini?

Sasuke, tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, berusaha mati-matian agar detak jantungnya kembali normal, agar wajahnya tak memanas, agar ia tak salah tingkah. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hal ini membuatnya hampir gila. Sejak kapan si stoic Uchiha kesulitan mengatur ekspresi dan emosinya?

"Aku… badai ini m-membuatku s-sakit," sahut Hinata terbata-bata. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku butuh selimut," untuk menghangatkan jiwaku, "A-aku butuh lilin," untuk menerangi hidupku, "Aku b-butuh kamar untuk bersembunyi," dan melindungi hatiku, "Aku ingin bertahan agar tak membeku," seseorang yang akan menghangatkan ku.

Tanpa sharingan pun Sasuke tahu apa isi hati Hinata. Dia bisa merasakannya. Seketika hatinya dibanjiri emosi aneh yang bahkan tak dimengerti pemiliknya. Sasuke pada akhirnya menemukan sebuah rasa yang selama ini ia buang, menerima rasa yang selama ini ia tolak, menyukai rasa yang selama ini ia benci.

Payung dari genggamannya jatuh begitu saja saat tangan Sasuke tak lagi mengepal tuk memegang. Kedua tangannya terbuka, merenggangkan lima jari yang tiap-tiap tangan itu punya, terangkat dan melingkari Hinata. Saat kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung si gadis pemalu, ia mendorongnya agar Hinata mendekat padanya, bersandar di dadanya, berpegang hanya padanya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Hinata langsung terisak di pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat. Air mata yang selama ini membeku telah mencair. Tangannya meremas punggung baju Sasuke. Tangisnya memuncak.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Rahang menekan, gigi bergemeratukan, dan tiba-tiba saja ada air yang keluar dari matanya, berbaur bersama hujan, mengaliri kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat gadis ini menangis. Entah kenapa dia sangat benci kalau gadis ini tersakiti.

Setelah agak lama, tangis Hinata mereda. Sasuke yang menyadari itu melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi tak melepaskannya.

"Kau tahu hal yang menarik setiap kali ada badai?" tanya Hinata sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Badai memberikan kehidupan baru di dunia. Kehidupan yang lama mungkin memang porak-poranda, tapi tunas baru akan segera muncul setelahnya," sahut Sasuke. Ia sedikit membungkuk agar tingginya sama dengan Hinata. Mereka begitu dekat sekarang. Setiap hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa kulit lembut Hinata dan membuat pipinya semakin merona. "Dan juga…" Sasuke mengisyaratkan pada Hinata agar berbalik.

Indah. Adalah satu kata yang langsung muncul di benak Hinata begitu dia melihatnya. Warna indah menghiasi langit yang perlahan cerah.

Pelangi.

"…bila kau menemukan sudut yang tepat saat melihatnya, segalanya akan terlihat indah," sahut Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik lagi dan menghadap Sasuke yang sudah tegak kembali ke posisinya, "Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tumit Hinata terangkat, ia berjinjit. Sasuke tak dapat lagi menutupi keterkejutannya. Wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat, sangat memerah sekarang. Setiap pergerakan Hinata membuat paru-paru Sasuke nyeri, jantungnya tak terkendali, adrenalin terpacu, seluruh otot-ototnya membeku.

Chu!

Dan sekarang jantungnya langsung berhenti.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Lihat? Gagap Hinata pun menular.

Hinata menunduk dan mengintip Sasuke dari celah-celah poninya, "A-aku mohon bantuannya… Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan kecupan di pipi merah Hinata. Senyum lembut yang hampir tak pernah ada, muncul di wajah Sasuke, "Aku akan berusaha."

"A-arrigatou."

**-Owari-**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
